Motives of a Murderer
by hijuugatsu
Summary: Hey peoples me again! This time I'm writing a story with the help of my little brother! Lot's of blood in this one guys so if you're squeamish I wouldn't recommend it. Also this is only the first chapter! R&R peoples!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yo peeps! Remember me? Okay here's the thing I'm writing a fic with my little brother. You want to know why I'm writing with my brother? BECAUSE HE DOESN'T FEEL LIKE TYPING! * clears throat * Anyway please flame us! Come on flame! FLAME ME! 

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH**

There just isn't any justice in the dueling world. How is that one pathetic duelist with a lot of money can beat a naturally talented duelist? It's entirely his fault. He has no talent at all, just money. His money buys him cards, talent and throngs of adoring fans. No one likes him but they're to afraid to stand up to his sorry face. Money buys a lot more things then cards. He'll get his rewards in time. 

Seto Kaiba was going home after a long day at Kaiba Corp. where he was trying to pull a deal with American game supervisors. Although he usually took his limo to dwelling he walked precariously through the streets of downtown Domino. He took a detour through the park so that he could get home faster to his little brother. With a sense of accomplishment he strode boldly through the shadows of the deserted park. He carried with him the new prototype for a dueling machine and his deck to test it out when he got home. Suddenly a shadow passed over the bright beacon of hope that was the moon. A shiver passed down young Kaiba's spine and he looked nervously around to be sure no one was following him. He felt the eyes of someone watching him, waiting for him to fall into their clutches. Kaiba walked faster through the park, quickly through the shadows searching for light. The wind stopped and there was no more sound. His breathing quickened as he ran, he ran from death, he ran for his life. 

Mai hid in the bushes waiting for her prey, waiting to destroy it. Kaiba would pay for what he did to her. His fame and fortune shone ever so brighter, blocking out her altogether. She would no longer stay in his shadow, his dueling would end tonight. She ran her fingers over the blade she held, the blade she would use to end his life. Everyone would weep but no one would actually care. He came down the path quickly. He carried what she coveted, his deck. She followed him a little ways, darting behind monuments and trees, avoiding his gaze. When he got far away from civilization she came from the shadows.

He gasped and backed away from the looming shadow in front of him. He showed no fear after that, he put on a smirk and said, "So you wish to kill me? I doubt you would victor in a fight of strength." "Maybe not but I have something you don't!" Mai screeched insanely, throwing the knife and watching it hit Kaiba's stomach. He fell backwards in shock and hit the ground. Angrily he pulled the knife out of his stomach only to drop it and clasp his arms over the gash that the blood was flowing freely from. Mai stepped up to him and grabbed the knife. She slashed across his lower abdominal section and watched the intestines spill out from his stomach and hit the pavement of the sidewalk. Seto gasped and coughed out blood, which hit the ground as well. "I'll be taking this," Mai said harshly grabbing from his pocket his deck. He made a move to stop her but she moved out of his reach. Once more she slashed at him with the knife and backed away to watch him die. "Who are you?!" he yelled into the night. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said malevolently before bursting into evil laughter. Everything went fuzzy for Seto Kaiba and then there was black. 

"I wonder where Seto is, he was supposed to be home right now. He promised he would duel me!" Mokuba complained to no one in particular. He flicked on the television only to be interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone. He muted the T.V and picked up the phone. "Kaiba residence this is Mokuba," he said into the telephone. "Mokuba this is Detective Kuroi, I'm sorry to say this but…you're brother is dead."

A/N: Well you like it? R&R people! I thrive on reviews so if you like it say so, if you don't at least have the guts to sign in before you say so. Of course I don't care but still it's not as if I'll be offended or anything I mean dude if I don't care why do you think I would care who you are? Anyhoo just keep checking back! 


	2. Framed

Disclaimer: Hey peoples sorry I haven't been on in awhile cause I was grounded…I'm a problem child…anyhoo…

Nothing much else to say but please REVIEW!!! Thank you anyway I do not own Yu-gi-oh in anyway cause if I did I most certainly would not have to type this load of crap. 

Thank you and enjoy the fic! 

"Hello? Mokuba are you there?" asked the detective seriously. This was his first day at work and he had to deal with telling a kid his only support in the world was dead. What a day! 

Mokuba dropped the phone and slumped to the ground, shocked at the news. "S…Seto is dead…my…my brother is dead! HE'S DEAD!" Mokuba shrieked insanely jumping up and fleeing the house in tears. He ran on not knowing what to think or who to go to. In the dark of the night he fled the sadness that would not be shaken. Mokuba ran until he was too twisted around to know where he was, yet he kept on running.

Mai watched as young Kaiba fled his house and ran past the city and into a deserted junkyard.

Joey was strolling by an old abandoned car lot, on his way home from a party. It wasn't a very good party but hey what can you expect from a group like that? Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small dark figure running unbelievably fast for someone It's size. The light flashed over the figure for a second and Joey stopped and gaped open mouthed. "Mokuba?" he whispered astonished. What was that little guy doing at this time of night down here? 

Mai watched the scene as Joey spotted Mokuba running insanely. "This is too good," she muttered to herself. 

Mokuba ran into the dark when suddenly his feet whipped out from under him and he fell, he fell hard and on something sharp. He screamed in pain, what was this? What was burrowing into his flesh and causing the river of blood that seeped through his shirt and onto the mud? He rolled over and saw a knife protruding from his chest. His breathing was harsh and ragged, and then there was black. 

Joey ran over to the huddled figure on the ground. "Mokuba are you all right?!" he asked urgently, turning the little boy over. A knife was rammed into his flesh so that only the handle would show. "No…" Joey whispered, not noticing the blood splashing onto his shirt. He pulled the knife out and examined it. 

Mai ran to the pay phone and put on a fake concerned voice for the 911 operator. "How can I help you miss?" the young women on the other line asked. "Oh there's been a horrible murder! He came at the kid with a knife!" Mai cried into the phone. "Calm down miss now what did you say happened?" the operator asked soothingly. "At the abandoned car lot a man came at a kid and stabbed him!" Mai wailed fakely. "Okay police cars are on their way, just stay calm miss," the operator said into the phone. The wail of sirens in the distance intensified until finally the cars swerved into the lot. "Oh thank goodness they're here!" Mai exclaimed hanging up the phone and dashing off into the night. "That was perfect," she said to herself, "Just as I planned." 

Joey heard the wail of sirens and saw the policemen coming at him. He was grateful for a second and then they jumped on him and handcuffed him. "Hey! What's with this?! What are you guys doing?!" he protested before being slammed to the ground. "You're under arrest for the murder of Mokuba Kaiba!" one of the police officers yelled.

A/N: So how'd you like it? REVIEW PEOPLES! Anyway nothing much more except that now I got to go work on my other story and then my homework. Remember REVIEW!!!


End file.
